Jeanine Matthews
Jeanine Matthews is the main antagonist of Divergent and Insurgent. She is the leader of the faction erudite solely because of her IQ score, and the ringleader behind the erudite/dauntless alliance against the abnegation. She is portrayed by Kate Winslet. Divergent Jeanine Matthews is the Erudite faction representative. She makes many articles based off lies about Abnegation in order to smear bad faith towards the faction. This tactic would lead to people doubting whether Abnegation is actually selfless but rather a faction hoarding greed for themselves. She, along with Eric, began the second war. She created a serum that would allow her to control people into killing off every Abnegation member. Knowing that the serum didn't work on the Divergent, she creates a second serum; which she uses it on Four, leaving him in a simulized state. She was motivated to do this because she knew the truth about the factions and did not want to go back to the rest of the world, but rather stay in the factions with Erudite in control so that they would never leave the city. Insurgent Jeanine continues her plans of hunting down the Divergent during the first half of the book, sending out the Dauntless traitors they have recruited to take them to the Erudite compound for testing. She is greatly frustrated during Tris' testing because she is left unsuccessful up to the end, so she has Tris executed the next day. However, in a improbable outcome, ex-antagonist Peter switches the lethal injection with a stunning shot with the water colored purple to make her seem dead. He then rescued Tris and Four from the compound, stating he owed them for saving his live earlier on in the book, not because anything else, but to pay his debt to them. When the Dauntless and Factionless rebels attacked the Erudite compound, Tori corners Jeanine Matthews in her laboratory, still bent on revenge for her brother's death. Tris tries to stop Tori, needing Jeanine to unlock and locate the file she and Marcus need on her computer. She is unable to though, as Tori eventually stabs Jeanine in the stomach with a knife, which leads to her death. In the film, Jeanine is met by Evelyn, Four's mother, in her prison cell after the city's populace had been liberated by Tris, Four, and the Dauntless/Factionless forces. Jeanine comments that the people will not know what lies beyond the wall. Evelyn responds that she will never find out before shooting her in the back of the head. Category:Elitist Category:Xenophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Villainesses Category:Deceased Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mongers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Non-Action Category:Sadists Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Weaklings Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Destroyers Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Torturer Category:Business Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Leader Category:Fascists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Murderer Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Conspirators Category:Bullies Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nazis Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mass Murderer Category:True Antagonists Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Hatemongers Category:Sociopaths Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Complete Monster